Usuario:Teuquil
¡Sobre mi! Hola a Todos!, Bienvenidos a mi perfil donde supongo que tengo que hablarles de mi, bueno, antes que nada, mi nombre no es Teuquil, es Martín, pero me gusta mas que me digan Teuquil, Si tienen algún pequeño trabajo que no quieren hacer no duden en avisarme y yo lo haré, porque después de todo, estoy aquí para editar y hacer pequeños arreglos!. Cosas que me gusta hacer * Lo que más me gusta hacer siempre a sido jugar vídeo-juegos, desde los 6 años estoy metido en este mundillo que comenzó con GTA: San Andreas, me gusta Tloz desde el 2011, cuando vi a mi primo jugar Ocarina of Time, desde ese momento comencé a jugar todos los títulos de Zelda que podía, mis favoritos son Skyward Sword y Twiligth Princess. * La música, mi genero de música favorito es el Rock y la electrónica, específicamente el dubstep, mi banda de Rock favorita es Paramore y mi músico de electrónica favorito es Afrojack. * Amo hacer teorías locas sobre temas que me gustan, claro que siempre tienen lógica y una buena base. * Me gusta ver series gringas, ver anime y leer manga, tengo mi habitación llena de manga y siempre que tengo tiempo intento ver animes variados, mi anime favorito es Death Note, pero siempre tendré en mi kokoro a Dragon ball, Naruto, Bleach y Samurai X, claro que ODIO '''que me llamen Otaku. '''Juegos de TloZ que he jugado.''' # Twilight Princess: Fue el tercero que jugué y mi favorito, me encanta la historia, sus personajes, sus escenarios y su oscuro e inusual estilo gráfico, literalmente... una obra maestra, ademas hay muchas armas y artefactos que hacen mas interesante la jugabilidad y por supuesto, mas divertida. # Skyward Sword # Wind Waker # Ocarina of Time # Spirit Tracks # Majora's Mask # Minish Cap # A Link between worlds # Four Swords # A Link to the past # The Legend of Zelda (juego): No me lo alcanzé a pasar, solo llegué hasta la 3ra mazmorra :c '''Amigos de la Wiki :3 (El orden no importa y yo considero amigo a la gente que me deja llamarlos por apodos :v) * Dani: Es bien chido, además Natu le hace masajitos en la espalda porque son unos pillines, se nota que es una buena persona y me ayudo a recordar como funciona la wiki :D (esta traumatizado con los Peahat) * Carlitos: Lo conocí hace poco y me pareció muy divertido, se supone que todos los días iba a usar la frase "Quedé pah la caga' " pero se olvida xD el chico es buena gente y te cagas de risa con el * Brettosky : Cuando quieres reírte con alguien lo primero que debes hacer es ver si esta Brett, porque no solo te reirás, como dicen en mi país; Te vai a cagar weón xD Ademas es un Admi y es Shileno como yo. * Cris: Demuestra una personalidad Valiente, :v es mi héroe, Okno Cris es como ... es como... Oie no lo sé, creo que es demasiado genial para describirlo en un par de palabras :v Le gusta pokémon y MLP.